Love is Forever
by Madamoiselle La Lune
Summary: Mamoru comes back from America and He and Usagi see eachother again for the first time in 3 years at Tokyo airport. Due TO POPULAR DEMAND I WILL BE UPDATING AND ADDING NEWW CHAPTERS! YAY! R&R please! -


**Moshi-moshi= Hello  
Baka=stupid/idiot  
Bisu=ugly  
Odongo Attamma= meatball head  
Aishiteru=I love You  
ja ne=good bye (when speaking to a friend)  
OH MY GOD! Usagi shrieked with joy, jumping up and down.   
"YES! YES YES YES!! she shouted over and over again, The piece of paper in her hand flopping up and down. Mom! come look! she yelled as her mom came walking into the living room.   
usagi said excitedly and shoved the piece of paper in her face. She took the piece of parchment form her daughter and read over the letter a few times trying to register if what she was reading was really what it said.  
OH my__ Congratulations honey! she said joyfully and gave her daughter a big hug. Usagi felt her air supply begin to grow short.  
Uh mom? could you let go I cant breath! she managed to croak out. her mother let her go.   
my daughter Usagi is going to Keio university!! I'm so proud and i'm sure your father will be too! My,my Usagi you have come along way. If someone had told me 5 years ago that you were going to be accepted to Keio I wouldn't have believed them.   
What is all the excitement! Shingo shouted from his room.  
I got accepted to Keio University accepted! this is so cool!! Usagi pronounced happily.  
Yes! Finally we can get rid of Usagi! Shingo shouted and did put of the victory sign with his hands. Shingo had just turned 11 years old and was in fifth grade.  
Shut up Shingo or i'll tell your friends that you play with dolls.  
they're not dolls they are action figures! he shouted defensively.  
yeah well they are the same exact thing! incase you didn't know, the company who makes your so called action figures' has contaminated them with barbie cooties cause' they are made in the same factory,and plus! The first graders at your school play with them, Usagi said triumphantly and walked away.  
I don't play with them! I collect them! there is a big difference! he shouted after her.  
uh huh, sure. that's great twerp. Now I have to go call Naru and tell her the good news! oh she'll be so excited.  
Naru and Usagi had been best friends sine they were toddlers. they did everything together, they evan went to each others family parties. they were so close that it was like they were sisters. they new more about each other that anybody else including their parents. Usagi happily dashed up the stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed. she picked up the phone and dialed Naru's number which she new by heart. after three rings the phone picked up.  
Naru answered.  
Moshi-Moshi Naru!  
hey Usagi what's up?  
oh nothing much. maybe a few clouds and the sky. And oh yeah! I got accepted to Keio university!  
OH Usagi! This is too cool! what are your classes and times? Naru exclaimed excitedly. Usagi read down her schedule. it turned out they had a bunch of classes together.  
I have to go tell Rei and the gang! they aren't going to believe this unless I have written proof! I'll talk to you later ok? OK see ya!   
  
Ja ne!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Wow, It's getting so cold! Usagi huffed as she walked up the many steps to the hiwaki shrine.(a.n. sorry if I spelled it wrong ^-^;) he walked into the temple and joined her 4 friends in Rei's room.  
she beamed as she walked in, her cheeks red from the cold.  
You look cold! Makoto said and handed her a cup of tea.   
She said. Makoto smiled.   
Guess what!? Usagi said smiling brightly once she had warmed up.  
Minako asked.  
Rei you'd better sit down cause you are going to faint when you hear this! Rei looked at skeptically and rolled her eyes.  
Fine be that way, but don't say i didn't warn you! Well, I got my acceptance letter To Keio University today! I'm going to Keio for college! Usagi's eyes lit up. *THUD* Rei fell on the floor.  
WHAT!! ODONGO ATTAMA ID GOING TO KEIO UNIVERSITY!? I WANT PROOF! She insisted.   
Way ahead of you, Usagi mumbled as she pulled the letter out of her purse. Rei grabbed it from her hands and began to read the letter.  
Oh my gosh... She did! she isn't kidding! Wow!... Usagi!... Rei was speechless. She scrambled up to her feet and gave her friend a big huge hug. I knew you had it in you! Makoto and Ami looked at each other and smirked.  
Oh and I owe it all to you Rei, Usag said sarcastically. If it wasn't for all of those years you made fun of me and teased me about my grades then I would've never been able to be what I am today.  
You know what? you are completely right! rei said completely oblivious to Usagi's sarcasm. Rei's face smiled widely while a sweat drop appeared on everyone else.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Usagi sat on her bed, gloating to herself. She Tsukanno Usagi, was going to Keio University! she couldn't wait to tell mamoru the news.  
That's Right! Mamo-Chan! she thought allowed. school is almost ended for him and then he'll come home Soon! she squealed happily. I can't wait to tell him that _I'M _ going to KEIO UNIVERSITY! she hugged her pillow and turned over looking at her clock. She hastily picked up the phone and dialed Mamoru's number at Harvard. The phone picked up on the first ring.  
he spoke in perfect English.  
Moshi-moshi Mamo-Chan! Mamoru's face lit up. He new instantly it was his Usako, She was the only one who called him that.  
Usako! How are you?  
I'm fine... I've got the best news to tell you! she said excitedly  
  
You'll never guess! Mamoru chuckled, Obviously something big happened. He could hear the excitement in her voice.  
he scolded playfully. Quite playing games, what is it? what is so exciting! Usagi giggled.  
Well, _I _ got accepted to Keio University! she squealed.  
Mamoru laughed once again,Oh wow! Usako that's great!! Wow, I don't know what to say. I mean that's amazing! he laughed again.   
And what is so funny Chiba Mamoru! she said, faking a angry voice.  
he said and laughed more.   
Your mean! she joked and then laughed also.   
Yes? Usako what's wrong? are you ok? He asked noticing how her voice suddenly fell.   
yes i'm fine. When are you coming home?  
Soon, Usako, Soon. He said and smiled to himself.   
She asked softly.  
to be exact, November 29.  
Really!? what time I'll meet you there! Usagi's eyes lit up with their familiar twinkle.  
12:35 PM, my flight number is AJ64213. Usagi smiled as she wrote down the time and flight.   
Ok, I'll be seeing you soon, she said sweetly.  
yeah, I guess so,Mamoru said and picked up a picture of Usagi and him at the beach at summer break a couple of years ago when they and their friends had gone down to the beach one day. Usagi was in 10th grade then and he had graduated high school an was soon leaving to go to Harvard.  
aishiteru Mamo-chan.  
Aishiteru Usako, I have to go, but I will talk to you later. all right?  
Ok Mamo-chan.  
Ja ne Usako.  
Ja ne Mamo-chan.  
I'll be seeing you soon, he said sweetly.  
she whispered. *Click* she heard Mamoru put the phone down on the receiver on the other end. Mamo-chan is coming back soon! in less than a week!' she thought to her self. She was so happy. Everything was going right, finally! And there were no problems to cope with everything was perfect! Her Fiancé would soon be coming home from collage. it sounded weird to refer to Mamoru as her fiancé though it was super cool. Ever since that day at the airport, and her beloved Mamo-chan would be going away for 3 hole years and he slipped that ring on her finger, she was always full of spirit. so happy and bubbly. Nothing could ever get her down. She smiled to herself thinking back to that day.   
  
_she opened the box containing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. she couldn't speak she just gasped and a huge smile spread across her face and flung herself into his arms. She was crying, but not because she was sad that he was leaving though she was sad about that, but her tears of pure joy._   
  
Usagi looked down at the ring on her ring finger of her left hand. It was simple. It had a Big Diamond shaped like a heart in the center on a thin Light silvery gold band with a few tiny diamonds on either side. She had used to wear it on her right hand ring finger when she was younger so it wouldn't seem that noticeable but it sure didn't pass with her friends. she recalled the scene in her mind.  
  
_ She walked up to her group of friends sitting at the benches before school. Ami, Minako, And Mako-chan, Micheru-kun and Haruka-san all sat there.   
Hey Usagi-Chan your early. Amy had Said.  
Yeah I didn't evan think you would be coming to school today. Minako had said a bit snobbishly.   
Why wouldn't I? Usagi had said back and sat down next to her.   
Because you never do, and evan more because you might have been sad and depressed about Mamoru go__ she cut herself short and immediately put her hands up to her mouth. She saw how the words hurt Usagi so. She noticed how her face immediately fell and bit her lips trying to hold back tears which were slowly dripping down her alabaster skin.   
Hey are you ok? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... The words just came out of my mouth! i didn't mean... Minako tried to apologize realizing how hurt her friend actually was.   
It's ok... Usagi mumbled and looked up. she wiped her eyes which had begun to regain their normal twinkle once more.  
So did you get a big passionate kiss? Minako teased.  
That would be none of your business! Usagi shot back.  
That is a definite, Minako Exaggerated the word Yes. the other girls burst out in a fit a giggles. Usagi gave a silly bashful smile and began to blush.  
WOW! Usagi! is that from Mamoru-san? Makoto asked her eyes had bugged out of her head as she pointed to the ring on usagi's finger.  
she said proud.  
Is it a promise ring Or__? Minako asked suspiciously.  
She said plainly.  
Minako gasped. "He asked! Her face twinkled with shock and delight.  
Usagi said beaming happily.  
NO Way! Makoto shouted happily for her friend. We are going straight over to Rei's after school No buts.  
  
I said no buts BAKA!   
Ok Fine she gave in.   
So odongo attama, when is the wedding? Haruka asked. Usagi blushed a deep red.  
Oh Haruka-san Stop! you're embarrassing her! Micheru said. Usagi blushed evan more. They all began to laugh.  
_   
Usagi Smiled When remembering the funny things that had happened to her.  
Hello! USAGI!   
Usagi looked up to see Naru standing behind her. Naru looked great. she had changed a lot too. her short shoulder length curly red hair had been grown down to her elbows and she straightened it so it was always silky smooth. her skin was peachy and clear and she had grown about 7 inches so she was about 5 foot 7 and was only a bit taller than Usagi.   
Usagi had changed very much over the course of the years herself. she had grown about 6 inches and was now about 5 foot 5 not a shrimpy 4 foot 11 and wouldn't have to stretch for a kiss anymore. her hair had become 10 times lighter and was now an almost silvery platinum blonde, and was now much longer too flowing almost down to her feet. the blue of her eyes had become more vibrant with bits of silver mixed in. her skin become a pale alabaster color with a creamy complexion and rosy cheeks. She was thin and had an hourglass figure with slender legs and arms and a fairly large bust.   
Memory lane Is temporarily closed for now!   
Usagi laughed. Hi Naru! sorry, as you noticed i was daydreaming again. I was thinking of Mamo-chan. He's coming home soon!  
that's great Usagi, you are always thinking of him! Naru pointed out. usagi laughed.  
C'mon lets grab something to eat and then go shopping. we need to get new outfits for the end of the year dance and for the graduation party. Naru said and they headed downstairs to get a snack.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The weeks rolled by quickly. Her father was Very pleased That Usagi had made it into Keio and had finally given up on his grudge on Mamoru evan though he didn't really approve. He realized that it was hopeless and he just wanted her to be happy. And plus they _have _ been together for over 6 years so they obviously loved each other very much.   
Usagi was now a beautiful young lady of 19 years old and was engaged to the guy of her dreams **(A.N. Literally! -manga-)** The clock read 9:30 and she was getting ready to go to the air port. she looked in her body length mirror and examined herself. she wore a light pink sweater that fell slightly off the shoulder, A pair of low cut jeans showing a bit of skin between the end of her shirt and the pants. She wore a simple pearl and gold necklace that Mamoru had sent her for her birthday a year or so back and a pair of simple gold dangling earrings. The necklace had about 12 pink pearls spaced about an inch and a half apart on a gold chain. she turned around to luna who was cat napping on her bed.   
Luna what do you think? she asked her cat. Luna sleepily opened her eyes and stretched. She looked at usaig for a moment.  
If you ask me you don't need to try and make yourself look pretty Usagi-chan. you haven't seen each other in over 3 years though you have written to each other and chatted on the phone it won't matter. he loves you too much to care how you look and he'll just be happy to see you.  
you know for a cat you are pretty smart. Usagi told her feline friend.  
Thank you. now if you don't mind I would like to go back to sleep and I suggest you get going or you'll be late for his plane.  
Yeah. Ok Luna. I can't wait to see Mamo-chan again it has been too long. Usagi said as she walked out of her room. she took the keys to her car and shoved them in her purse as walked out the door.   
she got to the airplane gate AJ64213 around 10:20. Mamoru's plane was due in about 10 minutes. She realized that she would be seeing Mamoru for the first time in three years in no less than 10 minutes! she could feel butterflies swimming in her stomach and she felt like her heart was ready to burst out of her chest. The minutes past slowly but gradually. it felt like hours by the time ten minutes past.   
The plane was right on time. People were pouring out of the corridor by the tons it seemed. she stood by a pillar looking around for a moment for the crowds to find Mamoru. She failed miserably. She stood on a chair and looked around and noticed him by the window. He was panning the crowd with his eyes probably looking for her. She decided to sneak up behind him and take him by surprise. she got down from her chair and moved back into to the crowd, and made her way through the people.   
he heard Usagi's sweet velvety voice call. He looked in front of him to see his Usako standing there right before his eyes.  
  
he whispered unable to believe what he was seeing, as a smile began to crack upon his face. Usagi ran up to him giving him a big hug.   
You know, it's odd. You never smiled a _real'_ smile before, She said lookin up into his eyes. His eyes twinkled and he laughed a bit giving her a squeeze.  
What do you mean by a _real'_ smile. he said holding her closely in his arms, Oh how good it felt to have her in his arms again.   
When you smiled, it Usually looked like it was a forced smiled. It lacked a certain quality that other smiles would have, they always looked a bit sad. and you didn't smile very much either.  
no, I guess I didn't. he shook his head lightly in agreement.  
I like it when you smile, you should smile more often, She said slipping her arm around his neck.   
I will, He said and kissed her forehead, and leaning his against her own.  
I missed you, He said lovingly cupping her chin, wrapping his arm around her waist tightly pulling her evan closer to him.  
I missed you too, I thought of you all the time. His eyes twinkled and he laughed quietly, his silky voice rumbling in his chest.   
Aishiteru Usako, he whispered, tilting her head back kissing her passionately on the lips.  
Aishiteru Mamo-chan, she mumbled, tears damping her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They split apart from their embrace and walked of with his arm around her waist and her head on his leaned on his shoulder.  
____________________________________________________  
Did you like? yes? no? comments, questions, flames welcome! I don't care about flames! they'll just keep me warm in the winter! ^.~ they are very good 4 fires know! I luv Usagi and Mamoru romances! TE HE HE!   
  
And by the very popular demand...I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! TADA!!**


End file.
